Darkness Seeping
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: The time draws near for Darkwing and his team to put their plans into action. But with a questionable alliance and Kat's sudden disappearance, hes beginning to question everything and everyone around him.
1. Anger

Ah, the next installment. Do not own except for Kat and her counter part. And a Happy B-Day to me!!

Darkwing sat in a numbed silence. He looked around the dusty room that belonged to this universes Morgana. It was apparent that no one had been here for awhile. Nega-Kat had taken the car they made their escape in to be disposed of while Launchpad and Goslyan looked the house over to make sure it was safe to stay in. Being in this place brought up old memories he had locked away, or thought he had. Closing his eyes, the memories slowly replayed infront of him like a bad movie.

Morgana smiled sadly at him, caressing his cheek as he pleaded with her to stay. "But Dark darling, you and I both know this was only temporary. Besides, its not like you really loved me." Leaning in closer to him, she gently kissed him. A portal opened behind her, a view of her fathers house visible.

"Morg, please. You know that's a lie. I do love you. Stay with me, marry me?" He got down on a knee, a ring in his palm offered to her. It was simple compared to others, the diamond just under a carat. She looked slightly shocked as she gently took it from his palm, his face lighting for a moment with hope.

"Dark, I'm speechless. I had only thought this was a passing fancy for you." She smiled again before she sighed. Gently she brought him back to his knees. A cold band slipped onto his palm as she let go of the ring. "I can't. I promised my hand to another in my world. I really am sorry Darkwing. But, you'll have something he can never have. My heart." Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands slipped from his and turned, entering the portal.

"Morg, no!" He moved forward trying to grab her but the portal closed with a puff of sparkles and she was gone. "Morg..." Closing his eyes he bit back tears. She was gone. He would have gladly gone with her had she asked. Turning, he walked back to the Ratcatcher and sat. He didn't know how long he had sat there until the first rays of sunlight hit him. Sighing he started back to the tower. Luckily for him, Goslyan and Launchpad didn't know of his plan to ask Morgana to marry him and hoped they wouldn't question his mood.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at Nega-Kat as she was moving a table infront of him, papers under her arm. What ever she had planned it was well thought out. Launchpad sat in an arm chair next to him, nervous. After a few minutes Darkwing looked around, puzzled. "Why exactly are we at Morgana's house?"

Nega-Kat looked up at him. "Cause I took it from her when I offed her. That a problem?" In moments of that sentence there was a crash, a shattering of a vase and angry growling. Launchpad almost flipped the chair as he jumped. Goslyan looked in from the other room to see what had happened. Darkwing stood over Nega-Kat, choking her. Had anyone new walked in, they would have thought Negaduck changed the colors of his suit.

"You what? You offed her? Enlightening me as to what you mean." When he only got a gasping noise as a reply he growled again. "You're telling me that you killed the woman that I loved?" Nega-Kat pulled at his hands before bringing her feet up and pushing him away.

Rubbing her throat she glared at him, breathing deeply a few times. "No, I'm saying I offed this universes Morgana. What ever happened to yours is not my problem." With that she turned and walked outside to take her anger out on a porch pillar. Goslyan followed, now in her Quiverwing Quack costume as Launchpad walked over to Darkwing.

"DW, this is the Negaverse. It was her evil double. And I'm not to sure how this works with everyone having an evil twin here, but I doubt it was our Morgana. She went home, remember?" Smiling weakly at his friend, Launchpad hoped that he would calm down. He knew that it was a touchy subject with Darkwing and was surprised at this reaction from him.

Quiverwing watched Nega-Kat punch the pillar a few times before sitting on the crumbling railing. She ducked behind her own pillar when Nega-Kat looked her way, slowly inching out again when it was safe to watch again.

"You can come out, Goslyan." Nega-Kat smirked slightly as she heard a soft gasp, then footsteps heading her way. She looked over at the girl, sizing her up before chuckling softly. "So your her double. Sure beats looking at a pink marshmallow. I'm guessing your Darkwings kid too." When she got no response she laughed alittle. "Thought so."

"How did you know?" When she heard the older woman growl, she recoiled slightly.

"I'm sick of having to keep explaining it to you people over and over again. Here, Goslyan is Negaducks daughter, though, shes far from his sidekick. She can give you a cavity with how sweet she is." Quiverwing only nodded. Nega-Kat thought for a moment, and smiled gently at her. Quiverwing for some reason didn't like her smile. "So tell me kid, how do you like this place?"

Inside, Darkwing had finally calmed down, embarrassed he had lost his temper like that. And choking the only person who was helping them at the moment only added to his shame. He picked up a few of the scattered papers, seeing blue prints for what looked like a castle that included a lab or cell area. His embarrassment forgotten, he read over some of the details. This woman was good. Almost every angle was covered with information on this place. Of course some if not all had to be changed with the addition of his team and minus one traitor. After setting the papers down, he walked outside and almost had a heart attack. There was his daughter, his sweet little girl, firing a gun at a tree.

Marching over he grabbed the gun before she fired it and glared at Nega-Kat who was doing her best to look innocent. "Shes Quiverwing Quack not Derringer Duck (A/N hope I spelled the name right.). Are you insane? Shes a child."

Nega-Kat looked amused by this and crossed her arms infront of her. "Really? And daddy lets her play Cowboys and Indians with the big boys. And as for the child part, when i was her age, I could handle an assault rifle." The two began to go back and forth over what was and wasn't right for a child to do.

Quiverwing stood there bewildered. 'Their like a really mad married couple.' With that thought she giggles softly and stopped when she didn't hear them anymore and looked over, seeing them both looking at her. Darkwing looked flustered by what ever she had said, and she looked like she was enjoying goading him. Quiverwing smiled innocently and went into the house quickly.

Nega-Kat watched her go and turned back to Darkwing and stopped before she said anything, and listened. When he began to talk again she put a hand over his beak, looking off into the distance. "Its not safe for us to be outside at the moment." Turning she walked inside, as Darkwing followed, annoyed.


	2. Hiding

I do not own Darkwing or any other cartoon references contained within. I have a pic of Nega-Kat drawn by a friend if anyone would like to see it. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing so far in this series. Keep it up:-)

Nega-Launchpad walked down the back allies of the city. She had escaped Negaduck along with Darkwing. Even he had to admit he thought she was a dead duck. Stopping, he looked up at a gun shop sign, though now worn and rusted, still held the name. The shop itself was long closed. He bought his first gun here. Brushing off the memories, he continued to walk to his favorite bar and entered. Silence was heavy for a few moments before the noise resumed. The bar tender immediately put a beer infront of his as a new band came on the small stage. The Misfits began playing, the three harpies screeching into the microphones.

He half expected Nega-Kat to shoot one of the power cords to end the racket. He had an idea where she had ran to, but would say nothing.

Kat watched the plant dog run around the area, sighing softly. The dog stopped and looked at her whimpering. It sensed the changed in her emotions and approached her, nudging her leg, then sat and panted. "Your kinda cute I guess." Teaching down she petted its head, the picked it up, setting it on next to her, its head on her lap.

Nega-Bushroot talked quietly with his friends in the next room. Nega-Quakerjack giggled like a school girl and back flipped. "We could put her in my toy factory? What better place for a kid too."

"We could put her in my light bulb factory?"

"Why not a cabin by the lake? Its secluded, peaceful and is available now for a low, low price for only a short time so act now!"

"Why not the nature preserve? Fresh air, flowers and trees to protect her?" They looked at each other for a moment before going back to thinking. Nega-Kat had told them where to find this woman and how to get her out. There was a reason for this, considering she had tried to kill them every other time they had met. Finding the perfect place to keep her safe would be hard. All these places seemed to obvious even to them. What would be a place not even Negaduck would go. Slowly they looked up at each other, the same thought crossing their minds.

Negaduck smashed another mirror, glass falling around him onto the already littered floor. She had done it again. Just when he thought she was under thumb, she escaped him again. Nega-Goslyan peeked around from behind an over turned chair, shaking and stayed where she was. Negaduck turned, blood running from the tiny cuts on his knuckles as he looked around the room for any sign of had she had done it.

This was insult to injury in his book, after Darkwing survived the Death track and escaped with the brood and that klutz of a side kick. Now He not only had to kill them but Kat as well. Child or not, she was as good as dead. Turning he left the room to go destroy the nursery he had created.

Nega-Goslyan came out fully from behind the chair, wiping her eyes. He had yelled at her thinking this was her fault. Looking around at the destruction she became fearful. In recent months he had become different. More blood thirsty and irrational. This might have sent him over the edge. Picking up a rose carved out of ruby she made a choice. Quickly she left the room and went to her own, and grabbed the single doll he had ever given her and what money she had. After packing a small suitcase she quickly left. It began to rain, as though the sky was crying for the small girl. She refused to look back; she couldn't. It hurt to much.

Nega-Kat in a chair, checking a rifle as she went over plans with Darkwing. "A lot has changed. We're short one person and most likely after this Kat will have been moved. When I find here again then we move. Till then, we wait."

"What do you mean wait? He could kill her by then. I'm not going to let her die. I swore to protect her." Darkwing looked at the papers infront of him as Quiverwing slept on the chase lounge behind him. He didn't want to wait anymore.

"Trust me, she wouldn't be dead. She had better not be dead." Setting the gun down she reclined back in her chair. "Theres a bedroom upstairs. You and the kid can sleep there. And try not to flip out this time." She smirked as he glared at her before carrying Quiverwing up the stairs. Sighing, she rubbed under her eye patch. "I need a drink." She looked up when she heard movement and pointed her gun toward the sounds. Launchpad put his hands up.

"Um, sorry for that. Its just me. Everything ok? I heard yelling and I figured it was you and DW again." He lowered his arms as she lowered her gun. He watched her once again rub under her eye patch. "Does that bother you?"

Nega-Kat fixed it and stretched. " What's it to you."

He sighed softly. "Just wondering. How'd you lose your eye? Kat still has both her eyes."

"Just because people look alike and are opposite in their manner does not mean our daily lives are the same. As to how I lost it?" She shrugged. "I got careless." She watched him sit, looking him up and down alittle. Compared to his Negaself, this Launchpad seemed to be an idiot but was at least good with tools were all hers could have done was build a gun. At the moment he seemed to be waiting for her to continue and finally did for him. Out of site on the stairs, Darkwing listened.

Next part will be the story she tells. The death of Nega-Morgana, the loss of an eye and reasons to trust a now traitor. R&R!!


	3. NegaKats story time

Disclaimer: Nope.

Nega-Kat looked at Negaduck as he laughed at the burning building and sighed. She was tired of blowing up buildings, this being the third one that night. "Come on Neg's let do something else. Lets go rob a jewelry store or something." She walked past him, smirking over her shoulder at him as She went and sat on his bike. Nega-Launchpad watched her, then walked over to his boss.

Negaduck also watched her, though, his thoughts were else where. He looked up at the larger man and turned slightly. "I've paid you good money for this so don't screw up you knob or I'll kill you next. Remember, She doesn't make it out alive. But, if She somehow does I want you following her at all times and telling me what She plans on doing." With that he walked over to Nega-Kat and ran a finger under her chin as She moved off the bike. She was a good solider but from what he heard from his partner, She was turning against him.

He revved the engine and tore away. Nega-Launchpad walked next to her. "Hes going on his rounds and said to hit a few diamond emporiums."

She chuckled. "I had something bigger in mind. Like his personal cash pile. What that kind of green, we could easily topple him." She walked to his bike and sat on the bike. "Unless, you really like how he treats you." He glared at her and got on the bike infront of her and sped off. The plan slowly started to become reality.

An hour later they were outside the city, looking at a huge building. Nega-Kat ran a hand down the door and smirked. Nega-Launchpad walked to the key pad and typed in the code and waited for the retina scan to finish. As Negaducks second, he had access to this place, which meant less work for herself. He gave her a thumbs up as the doors opened and She walked in ahead of him.

The place itself was like a maze, designed so that anyone who didn't have a map would get lost and eventually found by Negaduck or a guard dog. Fortunately, Nega-Launchpad had the map memorized. Every so often they stopped so he could disable the next set of codes.

"This is taking to long." She crossed her arms, tapping her finger tips on her elbow.

Nega-Launchpad glanced over at her. "I'm going as fast as I am allowed to. If i try to push or force the system auto guns come down and we die. Learn alittle patients."

She looked annoyed but didn't say anymore and leaned against the wall. She noted that something seemed off, but couldn't place it.

After an hour of walking the halls they finally came to an elaborate door. Nega-Kat walked up to him, admiring it and what was on the other side. Nega-Launchpad looked at a camera above her and slowly entered a sequence. The doors slipped open soundlessly as they unlocked.

Nega-Kat entered the room, looking at the stacks of gold bars and piles of cash on various tables. With even a quarter of this She could raise an army bigger the Negaducks and take over. Walking to the center of the room She picked up a diamond collar, admiring it as it followed the curve of her chest when She placed it against her neck.

Nega-Launchpad watched her silently and hit a small button on the control pad. As he walked in auto guns slipped out of the ceiling. With a loud bang, bars fell over the door. Nega-Kat turned dropping the diamonds and ran for the door. As She ran, the guns fires, clipping her leg. Nega-Launchpad, knowing this had to look convincing, moved toward her and fell as a bullet hit his thigh.

"I thought you put in the code?"

"He musta changed it without tell me. He probably knew we were gona pull something like this." He tried to get up, wincing. Laughter filled the room as Negaduck walked into view from a corner, sneering at them.

"So, I leave my two most trusted people alone for a few hours and this if what happens. This is how you repay me for making you what you are!?" He turned when Nega-Launchpad launched at him and moved, hitting him with the but of a pistol. Nega-Kat growled and crawled over to him, making sure he was aline before looking up at Negaduck.

"Bastard!" She stood quickly as the auto guns began to fire again and stabbed her knife into his shoulder as the bullets hit her back and shoulder. She landed and went down, crying out as She hit the floor.

He looked at the knife in shock, blood staining his yellow shirt and looked down at her shaking body. He kicked her once in the side, rolling her over onto her back. "Well babe. It was fun while it lasted. All you had to do was be a quiet drone." He grimaced when She spit in his face. "Dump 'em." He turned and walked away as soldiers came and dragged Nega-Launchpad behind him.

Her world was slowly going black as he walked away. She began to struggle weakly as She felt people dragging her off. Finally one let her go. She felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and She finally slipped into darkness.

She awoke suddenly and sat up quickly, pain jolting though her. It hurt to breath and move. She laid back down slowly. It was raining. Looking around She found She was in the woods from some reason. Putting her hands to her face She kneaded her temples then stopped when She heard a noise and looked at her wrists. Thin handcuffs dangled over her face. Growling She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl around on the ground till She reached a tree. Slowly She dug her nails into the bark and began to pull herself up.

She saw stars as She finally supported herself. Moving away from the tree She began to walk as best She could, stopping to catch her breath every now and then. The hand cuffs were another challenge. every time She pulled they got tighter on her skin. After an hour of walking in the rain and began to pull hard to the cuffs or tried to break the chain with a rock. After a few failed attempts the chain finally broke. By then though, the cuffs had cut into her skin.

When She came upon a park She knew where She was. "He dumped me in the woods outside the city. That means I'm close to Morganas. Maybe I can persuade her to help me or at least bribe her to." Wincing She went off down a path that lead to the cemetery where the old house stood. She had never liked the witch but at least She would come in handy every now and then.

Nega-Launchpad rubbed his forehead as a nurse removed the bullet from his thigh. "So, where did you put her?" He looked over at Negaduck and stood when the nurse finished stitching him up.

"I had her dumped somewhere in the woods. If She lives we'll hear about it and you convince her your on her side. I want every plan She has to be given to me and then some how make her mess up. Don't disappoint me." He put a few stacks of cash on the table and left. He had more important things to do, like see a bar tender.

Nega-Launchpad took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. As he left he began to go over what Nega-Kat had told him. Something to do with Nega-Morgana.

A few hours later Nega-Kat finally reached the house and banged on the door. A woman in a black dress answered, her red eyes looking annoyed by let the younger woman in. "What does Lord Negaduck wish of me?" As She spoke, Nega-Kat felt the cuts closing up no her wrists, the bullets pushing out and healing.

Looking the scars on her wrists over carefully She frowned then gave her attention to Nega-Morgana. "I was wonder how much it would cost for you to help me over throw him?"

The witched didn't look shocked by the statement, in face, She seemed to be smiling. Nega-Morgana began to laugh coldly. "He said you might try something like this. And to think I healed you. Foolish little mortal." She raised her hand, lightning raining down toward Nega-Kat.

Ducking behind a chair She jumped when lightening hit where She had been moments before. "Maybe this wasn't my best idea."

"No, my dear, it wasn't." She looked down over the chair at her smirking and stabbed for her with a rusty dagger. Nega-Kat quickly began dodging around the room, and pulled out her gun, firing back at the witch. The Hell spawn seemed unaffected with getting hit and kept going for her. Nega-Kat backed up firings again and turned to run, only to trip over a low table. She heard Nega-Morgana laughing and turned, firing just as the dagger went into her eye.

Nega-Launchpad get off his bike and started up the walk when he heard gun fire, then screams of pain and rage. After a few minutes it subsided, leaving the cemetery around the house unnaturally quiet. Suddenly the glass shattered off the windows as energy exploded out. He ran in, seeing Nega-Kat laying on the floor, covered in dust and glass, blood running from her face. Nega-Morgana was no where to be seen. He looked back to Nega-Kat as She began to move and went over to her.

She looked up, her eye unfocused and looked at Nega-Launchpad. Confused She touched his cheek then groaned and collapsed onto him. He looked down at her and put his arms around her, feeling his shirt getting wet. lifting her up, he moved upstairs. After laying her down and cleaning up her face he looked around for Nega-Morgana but still found do sign of her. The only thing out of place was a black scorch mark on the wooden floor.

Launchpad looked up at her as She finished her story and looked down at the floor. The chair he was currently sitting in was over the burnt area and he quickly moved to the next seat. "So you did it in self defense?" She nodded silently and looked down at the table. He couldn't help but feel a small ping of pity for the woman across from him and sighed to himself. This was going to be a long wait.


	4. Who needs peace?

Do not own. Thank you all for bearing with me as my writing style has evolved. Thank you for every ones reviews and keep them coming. If anyone ever has a question about the story or a character, fell free to ask.

Nega-Kat smirked at Launchpads discomfort and eased back in her chair. Men could be big and brave, but the moment you started to talk about the dead they fall apart. He excused himself and went up their stairs quickly past Darkwing. She chuckled and stood, walking past the stairs into the rest of the house. It still contained all of Nega-Morganas things which Nega-Kat experimented with. She was interested in the magical items there and wanted to use them.

Darkwing had listened to the story and felt a coldness come over him. He refused to believe a word she had said. Launchpad had looked pale after hearing it. Walking down stairs he looked at the scorched wood flooring and humphed. She wasn't going to scare him with some scary story just to get them to comply with her plans. He heard someone speaking softly in the next room and went to investigate. He peered thought the partly opened door and saw a glowing circle in the floor. Nega-Kat stood at a book, reading from it.

She ran a finger down the binding and walked to the circle and pricked her finger a drop of blood welling up and falling into the center. A bubble popped up and became flat, images swimming over it. It slowly became clear, showing Negaduck destroying a room and seeming to enjoy it. She moved her and Darkwings breath hitched. Kat was asleep on a bed made of moss, his Darkwing's Ducks close by. She was safe. "Bushroot, everything is according to plan?"

Nega-Bushroot came into view, the other three looking nervous and shocked. "Yep, shes right as rain. We're gona take her to a safe place in the morning."

"Good. Remember, she has to go back to her world with Darkwing. But if anything goes wrong you know what to do." He nodded as the image faded and began to swim. It focused on Nega-Launchpad finally. She seemed to relax for a moment then cross her arms. "Why...why did you betray me." She sighed and rubbed under her eye patch.

A woman came into view in punk clothes and handed Nega-Launchpad a drink before sitting with him. After a few minutes she leaned in and kissed him. Nega-Kat growled and hit the bubble mirror, shattering it. Darkwing moved into the shadows as she exited the room walking into the bedroom on the first floor and slammed the door behind her. He looked at the shattered pieces on the floor disappear and wondered why she was mad.

Nega-Launchpad looked around after he thought he heard growling then shrugged and looked back at the woman in front of him. She was cute and dumb enough to buy the drinks so he put up with her as she talked. He had a feeling he was being watched but couldn't find anyone who was. After another hour he left and headed back to Negaducks home.

When he entered he saw the place was in an uproar. Maids were ducking and hiding as Negaduck rampaged though the halls, murder written on his face. After questioning one terrorized maid he learned Kat had gotten away and now the child was missing. He sighed and went up to his area of the place and flopped into a well worn chair, trying to ignore the chaos else where in the home. Some time she missed the small house they had lived in. It was small but it had been quiet.

_Nega-Kat looked at Nega-Launchpad and sighed. She had explained the plan a few times now and was getting tired of repeating herself to him. "We're going to find out Negaducks weak spot and hit it, hard. He has to have something vulnerable and I have to know what it is. And no more of this I know nothing crap."_

_Nega-Launchpad took a drag of his cigar and looked at her. She had recovered from what ever had happened to her and was as admit as ever to get their odd boss. "He has a chick somewhere. I've never met her but he obsessives over her. He ever has a shrine for her. Pictures all over one wall. Least, that's what the brat keeps telling me. He goes nuts when ever she tries to put one in a picture frame." _

_Nega-Kat thought for a moment, then gave him a look. "I want to see a photo if you can get it or if you can sneak me in."_

_"Are you nuts, he'd kill me either way. I'm not going to die for you Kat. I made sure you were ok after what ever happened here, but I'm not doing this." She continued to give him that look. After an hour of her just doing that he gave in._

_A few days later, she had her photo and her world shattered at what Nega-Launchpad told her about her "twin"._

The next morning brought more rain. Quiverwing poked around the kitchen for something to eat while the grown ups discussed more changes in the plans.

"So you want to follow the main plan and take Negaduck yourself?" Darkwing looked skeletal.

"Yes. This will allow you to get away with Kat and I make sure the cake seals behind you. It's simple really. Even he's not immune to enough explosives." Darkwing and Launchpad just looked at her trying to see if she had made a joke or not.


	5. Unexpected Events

I do not own. I am so sorry for the long wait. I just started a new job so it has taken a lot of my time. I wonder if its a boy or girl...

I return after a long working stint. And now...I have all the time in the world to write. I apologize for the very over due update of this story. Can you ever forgive me guys? I still don't own, though I have heard rumors of our favorite Masked Mallard...((There was a considerable amount of time since I started this chapter and today.)

Nega-Kat left the room, the plans complete. Everything was coming together perfectly. Negaduck would be out of the way, her double was going to be sent home, and soon the Negaverse would be hers. She almost felt like skipping back to her work room. Closing the door behind he she walked to the center of the room and recited the mirror bubble spell, watching it form. Inside she watched Negaduck slowly calming down from his rage. The destruction to the room was amazing. The walls had been torn to drywall, furniture and priceless items smashed on the floor. It was amusing to her as he walked out of the room to begin looking for his daughter.

Waving her hand, the image changed to find the small girl asleep in a gutter somewhere. Her dress was ripped and dirty. Her hair was pulled from her trade make curls. Nega-Kat almost felt sorry for the child, once again cast out into the harsh reality of this world. Sitting in a high back chair, she watched the girl for awhile. It was beginning to rain and the wind blew away the newspaper she had been using as a shelter. For some unknown reason, she waved her hand lightly, a thermal blanket forming around the small shivering form.

Again the image changed. Nega-Launchpad formed infront of her. Anger seeped into her as he seemed to be looking back out at her. He had no idea what was to come. He to would feel her wrath, but in a different way. She had trusted him with so much. Even more then he knew.

Nega-Launchpad looked into his mirror, inspecting his morning stubble and opted not to shave. Walking out of his room, he saw the destruction Negaduck had caused and thought that it seemed like a nice day to walk around the city, even in the rain. He pulled on his leather jacket and road into the city. He enjoyed days like this. Where other people ran for cover, he would walk down the sidewalk in it. Looking at the dark sky, he wondered what Nega-Kat was doing.

Nega-Goslyan sat up, looking around. It hadn't been a dream like she had hoped it was. Standing she looked at the blanket that had fallen off of her and picked it up. It was very light weight, but she felt warm. "I wonder who put this over me." Suddenly she felt afraid. Someone had come near her and put a blanket over her. Anything could have happened and she would have been defenceless to stop them. Pulling the blanket around her like a cloak she left the ally to search for a new place to hide.

As she walked down the back roads of the city, she began to comprehend what she had done. She couldn't go home for fear of what her father would do. She had no known family to take her in or friends for that matter. The Muddlefoots would sooner hand her over for a reward then think of taking her in. And Launchpad lived with Negaduck, so he was out. The only person that could help her would be Darkwing, if she found him. Sighing she continued on as her stomach growled to be fed. She had done this every day before Negaduck had taken her in for some reason, she could do it again.

Kat sat up sweating. Something wasn't right. Looking down she saw a dark stain spreading over the sheets of the bed. Slowly she moved them, afraid of what she would see. _No blood.. Then my water broke? _ Wincing, she bit her lip as a wave of pain washed over her. She couldn't be due. She still had four months at least. Had she lost track of time here in the Negaverse? The pain slowly subsided.

Looking around, she tried to find someone. Reaching for the bed side table for support to stand another wave hit her, causing her to knock the glass off it.

Spike sat, asleep at his master feet when his ears and nose poked up. He smelt something funny in the air. Standing he began to bark and tug Bushroots leg. "Easy Spike. What's wrong? You want to go out?" The plant dog gave his leafy master a look and bit down hard, pulling him. "All right, calm down. I'm coming." He followed the dog to Kats room and looked in, paling when he saw the woman sweating.

Kat looked up and smiled weakly at Bushroot. "I think I'm having the baby." Bushroot blinked, then fell backwards in the doorway. Kat stared at him. "You're not suppose to faint!"

Negaduck sat in his study, brooding. None of his clods had found his daughter or Kat, Launchpad had disappeared and Darkwing Duck was still alive. Drumming his fingertips on the arm rest, he began to wonder if all this stress was worth it. It wouldn't look good on him to go gray at his age. Picking up a guided hand mirror, he looked at his reflection. Maybe gray wouldn't look to bad. As he set down the mirror, he sat Nega-Kat in its reflection for a moment and turned, firing behind him. When the smoke and wood clips cleared, he saw it had only been one of his many photo's of Kat.

Looking upon them, he saw what made him begin this. She was the only one good enough for him. No one else would do. Now to find her again and break every bone in her legs so she would never walk again. Standing he made his way out of the only room that was not destroyed and headed out. "Its time for daddy to reclaim whats his."

After nearly an hour of Spike licking his face and Kat yelling for him to get up, Bushroot finally woke. After running around for another thirty minutes he managed to signal his comrades and make Kat more comfortable. Kat glared at him as he paced past her for the tenth time and grabbed him.

"Your a doctor, do something."

"Technically, I'm a botanist. I have no idea how to deliver a baby. And I can't exactly go get a doctor who can because Negaduck might find out." He winced as her nails began to dig into his shoulder. For a woman with no weight training, she was very strong. after a few minutes he was able to pull away from her. "I'll get help." Kneeling, he whispered to one of his flowers who saluted and sank into the ground.

"And how will that help me?" She closed her eyes, digging her fingers into the moss bed as another contraction hit her.

"You'll see. I'll let you hold my hand if you promise not to crush it."

Nega-Kat seemed to be in a good mood that morning. For once she was able to get hot water in her shower. Her good mood ended when a vine popped out of the shower head and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm going to kill Bushroot." She quickly drew the circle and waited for the bubble to form. Once Bushroots face came into view she noticed the look of pain on his face.

"Kat...can you come help me." He slowly sank to the floor, his arm twitching. Behind him she saw her double sweating, gripping his frail hand in a vice grip.

"What's wrong?"

Out in the living room Darkwing was busy getting ready for the raid on Negaducks home. Quiverwing was sulking in the corner with Launchpad trying to make her laugh after she was told she would have to stay behind incase Kat showed up. The relative silence was shattered when Nega-Kat began yelling.

"What do you mean shes gone into labor?!" Nega-Kat glared into the bubble as Bushroot pried his hand free from Kats death lock. The door bust open behind her as Darkwing, Launchpad and Quiverwing came in.

Darkwing looked at Nega-Kat as she turned to meet him, her hair covering half her face. "You're going to take me to her."

"And what would you like me to do? Zap us all there?" Launchpad and Quiverwing both sighed as the two started another argument. Bushroot looked on from his side helplessly as Kat screamed. He looked at a vine and nodded. The floor under them began to shake as a huge Venus Fly Trap came up under them and closed, pulling them under ground. With in ten minutes, they were standing in Bushroots greenhouse.

Darkwing rushed over to Kat, trying to calm her down. Launchpad pulled Quiverwing out of the room to where the Liquidator, Quakerjack and Megavolt were waiting. Nega-Kat looked at Bushroot then walked over to Kat.

Kat looked up at the shadow above Darkwing and gasped. There was her counter part. The shock was short lived as another contraction hit her. Bushroot moved to her legs and peeked under the blanket.

"She's close." He looked up at Nega-Kat, moving closer to her. "She might have problems. Its took soon and I doubt it can be delayed."

Nega-Kat nodded. She knew little about medical things, but she knew a premature birth could be deadly for a mother and the infant. "Do what you can. This just means Darkwing goes home sooner."

"That's just it. The pull through realities might be to much for a newborn. They will be stuck here for awhile."

"Just make sure her and the baby live." Looking down at Kat she closed her eyes and sighed. Bushroot quickly left the room to get what ever medical equipment he had ready.


	6. Fall Apart

I do not own. Forgive me for the extremely long wait. So many things are happening, both good and bad.

Kat smiled, her face red and sweaty. In her arms she held the cause of her 10 hours of labor. She'd kill Negs later. Right now, she was happy to have her daughter in her arms, safe. Or as safe as one could be with your evil twin watching you. To say she was shocked was no longer the problem. But that she couldn't get over the differences between them. Where she was, in her own opinion, kind, this woman was crass and mean.

Nega-Kat leaned against a window sill, crossing her arms. The others had left to try and bring things back for Kat and the baby, leaving her the job of baby sitting. She would have gladly taken the job of getting food or clothing.

"So, um, Kat, you knew Negaduck?" Kat smiled weakly as she tried to make conversation. Her smiled faded with the look she received from Nega-Kat. The woman pushed off the window sill and walked over, her boot heels the only sound in the entire green house and leaned down to speak to her then stopped and looked around. When Kat went to question her she placed a finger on her beak and walked to the door.

It was quiet out there. To quiet. Spike had been tearing into a bone, making enough noise to wake the dead. Now there was nothing. Closing the door, she locked it and moved to Kat, pulling the sheets off her.

"What are you doing?" After being told to shhh, she allowed Nega-Kat to pull her up. She could tell something was wrong from her actions. She took the offered sheet and pulled it around her and the baby like a robe. Nega-Kat went to the window and opened it, looking out, then motioned for her to come over.

"We're leaving. No arguments. Lets go." She climbed out and helped Kat out. They quickly began to move into the woods, though it seemed to be getting brighter. Kat looked at the sky, confused when she saw the moon was still high in the sky and turned, her eyes widening when she saw the green house they had been in was now up in flames. Nega-Kat turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. They were no longer safe it seemed.

"How did he find us?"

"Probably one of them in the city and made them talk. We need to keep moving before he gets us." As she said those last works, lights came on and gums clicked. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Ladies, so lovely to see you again. Seeing you together, its really not to hard to tell you apart." Negaduck smirked and walked forward to them. "Kat, you look lovely. And what's this? My daughter. Surely you were going to come and show me? Of course you were, you wouldn't be so stupid as to run. Right." He quickly grabbed the baby from Kats arms.

Kat freaked, trying to get the baby back only to have Nega-Kat holding her back. Nega-Duck smirked at the sleeping face and handed her off to one of his men.

'Now what to do with you two. The mother has to come so," He reached over and grabbed Kat, yanking her to him. "That just leaves you my old friend. Alone again. That's always how it ends for you." Turning he pulled Kat with him and she looked back at Nega-Kat.

Nega-Kat shook with rage. Rage from being betrayed again, for being found. She pulled out her hand gun and aimed. As she did do, a few people fired at her. Negaduck looked back.

'Stop firing you idiots. I never gave the order." He watched Nega-Kat drop her gun then fall to the ground. "Oh well, what's done is done." He turned and pulled Kat past his men and passed a stunned Nega-Launchpad. "Pack up, we're leaving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck pushed Kat into her destroyed room back at his home. She turned, glaring at him. "You killed her!"

"And? Not like anyone cares." Kat stared at him in shock as he said this. Her attention was taken when crying was heard down the hall. She went to go past him when he pushed her back. "Sorry babe, your staying here. I'm not going to have to taking what's mine." He turned and slammed the door locking it.

Kat stood, starring at the door as the baby's crying faded. She couldn't believe he would think that. surely someone would miss the woman. And where had Darkwing been to save them. Things had diffidently gone wrong. Turning, she righted a chair, the only thing in the room not destroyed and sat.

A few floors below her, several other people were feeling the same thing. Darkwing sat on a bench, Quiverwing asleep on his lap. Launchpad was pulling on the door bars. They were in the floor below the single cells area. This was a massive room, dimly light and smelled of unpleasant things. The Friendly Four was now the Friendly Three, Negavolt missing from their group. But they weren't along in this room. Other people seemed to be down there, or other things that looked like people, scattered to the many dark corners. It seemed they had been down here for along time and avoided the newcomers like the plague.

The Negaverse versions of the Muddlefoots walks up to the door and tazered Launchpad, causing him to jump back. They laughed in amusement and opened the door, tossing someone in and slams the door, waiting to see who would move toward the newcomer first.

The first to come were those that had been there. They talked in hushed whispers and suddenly descended on the person, ripping off pieces of clothing. Darkwing jumped up and yelled, scaring them off. The Nega-Muddlefoots walks away, laughing again. Darkwing watched them go, thankful that his versions of them were clueless at best. Looking down, he rolled the new person over and squinted in the bad light, gasping.

Nega-Kat was laying lifeless at his feet, a few red holes the only evidence of what had happened to her. Darkwing carefully picked her up and walked back to where the others were. They gathered over to see who it was and looked afraid when they saw. Launchpad gently woke Gos and moved her as Darkwing laid her down. Bushroot came over and placed an ear to her chest, listening.

"Shes alive. I can't really do anything for her though." He looked over at Darkwing. "You also know what this means, right?"

"Yea." He looked down at the floor, balling his hands into tight fists till his knuckles whitened. "He got Kat and the baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega-Launchpad walked down the back streets of the city aimlessly. He still couldn't believe his boss had actually let it happen. He had tried to kill his once third in command. He would have left her there in the woods if a solider hadn't seen she was still alive. So, as a gesture of "good faith" Negaduck had ordered her moved to the Dungeon. Everyone in the city knew of it, but talked little of it. Lord Negaduck would put those there that were a threat to him and people would act like nothing happened. Only one person had ever left there alive and Nega-Kat had killed her.

So absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice a small lump of cloth in front of him and tripped over it. He cursed as he stood, ready to kick the cloth when it moved and looked up at him.

"Pinky?" He blinked in surprise as the child stood. She was dirty from head to toe, her hair was filthy and her clothing ripped. The only thing she had that was in one piece was her blanket. She made a face and latched herself to one of his legs, crying. He looked around and pulled her into an ally, kneeling at her level.

"The hell are you doing out here?"

"I ran away. Dad's gone insane. Once he finds Kat, he'll kill her."

"He already did. They're back at his home, most likely in the Dungeon." She cringed, thinking of that place and the horrible sounds and smells that came from it. He sighed and picked her up, walking down the street with her. He knew only one place to go were she would feel safe.

Home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, here it is. I am currently looking for a beta. Any Takers? R&R. More to come.


	7. Stone Cold Truth

I do not own

I do not own. I had a writing slump for a while and could only think of ideas for my Beast Wars fic "Rebirth of a Spark". But fear not, Darkwing, Kat and the others return! Warning: there are darker themes in this chapter then normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat sat on the armchair, weeping silently. The baby was out of her reach, crying. Her once beautiful room was destroyed and her friends were most likely dead. Negaduck had finally done it; he had finally broken her. Wiping her eyes, she walked to her bay window, seeing the new bars on the inside. Outside the rain was letting up though the sky still looked bleak.

Negaduck watched Kat from the one-way mirror on her vanity. It bothered him to see her look so sad, but she had to learn her place. Turning, he walked down the passage toward the nursery. He smirked as he entered, seeing his child laying in her crib, crying. Gently as he could, he lifted the infant.

"Hello, my little Emily." He smiled as the baby looked at him, sniffing as tears ran down her red cheeks. Though she had only come into existence as a way to get Kat to agree to stay with him without question, he couldn't help but swell with pride. Perhaps the saying is true: Women are mothers from the time they know. Men are fathers once they see their baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkwing looked down at the woman lying in his arms. Nega-Kat was a fighter, that much was true. In the few days they had been down there, she had regained consciousness once and was livid. Now she was lying quietly, asleep. Nega-Brushroot had managed to stop the bleeding, but couldn't remove the bullets without hurting her. He gently brushed her hair away from her face, looking at her. She looked very peaceful in sleep, except for the eye patch, which seemed to have left a permanent mark on her skin.

Figuring she would be more comfortable without it, Darkwing carefully slipped his fingers under the band and pulled it off. He gasped softly, seeing the pink scaring around the socket. It seemed though the eye was still there. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin, finding the eyelid very warm. The eyelid in question opened as she awoke, one eye was its normal color, the other black with a red pupil. Nega-Kat quickly moved away from him, covering the eye.

"The hell do you think you are doing!" She spat at him as she stood. Lightening crackled around the eye as she winced and fell to her knees. Darkwing took a step toward her then stopped as he heard soft thuds as the bullets pushed their way out of the wounds. As she stood, the holes closed as though they were never there.

"How did you do that? Can our Kat do that? And eww." Darkwing sputtered out as she glared at him, replacing the eye patch on its former resting place. He couldn't shake the feeling he had seen the eye before, trying to place it. Nega-Brushroot cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Its simple Darkwing, she killed Morgana as Morgana stabbed her in the eye at the same moment. Somehow, Kat got her powers." He recoiled as he finished, seeing the look on Nega-Kats face as she stalked toward him.

"You little worm. No one is to know that. What if Negaduck has spies down here and finds out. Do you have any idea what would happen?" She watched as Nega-Brushroot shook his head before hiding behind Launchpad. Darkwing slowly took it all in. It made sense now as to why he had seen her using magic and why she lived in the old house. But now he had useful information and hopefully a way out for all of them.

He looked over at the fuming woman then at the bars of the cell they were in. "Hey, Kat. Can you get us out of here?" Nega-Kat stopped yelling at the plant duck and looked thoughtful before following his gaze.

"I guess. But I warn you, if it works, once we are out of here, you are on your own. I have things to deal with and a few people to see." She smirked as she walked to the door and hold out her hand, murmuring softly.

Quiverwing looked up at her father, unsure as to what he was thinking. "Dad, you know that Negaduck with know we are escaping as soon as she does anything." Darkwing looked down, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes from her view; though Launchpad seemed to understand Darkwings train of though. She looked from one to the other, trying to figure out the silent understanding they had.

The Darkwings Ducks moved back from Nega-Kat as a large purple orb formed in her hand. She smirked darkly at it before throwing it forward at the door and the electronic lock that feed power to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega-Launchpad looked down at the sleeping lump of pink on the broken couch. He looked around at the dusty, dirty shack they had once called home. The walls were painted with buckshot holes and scorch marks from a flamethrower. The twin wingback study chairs were still in place, though the statue between them was long since gone. In an odd way, he felt at home. Negaduck had promised to have the placed torn down months ago, but had forgotten. Now it once again was a home to the two people who were supposed to matter most: His second-in-command and a ward of the state that he called daughter.

Walking up the old, creaking stairs as quietly as he could, he reached his old bedroom. The walls were still covered in faded half naked or nude ladies, his bed was a dust field and the broken dresser was now flat on the floor after the other leg had rotted off at some point in his absence.

Going over to the dresser, he yanked open a draw, disturbing a spider making a nest and reached in, grabbing a small box. Walking back down the steps, he went over in his mind the events surrounding this little box as he flopped down in one of the old chairs, cracking open the lid. A diamond ring flashed as it caught the light for the first time in years.

_Nega-Launchpad rolled onto his back as Nega-Kat got out of bed. He chuckled as he lit a cigar, blowing smoke at the ceiling. She looked over her shoulder at him, looking annoyed._

"_I don't see what's so funny, he called you too. And don't smoke in my room, it always stinks after you leave." Nega-Launchpad gently grabbed her by a belt loop and pulled her back onto the bed, kissing her neck as he moved above her._

"_Relax babe. I doubt that if he did know about us he would be mad. He's to obsessed with his mystery girl." He smirked as she relaxed under his kisses. He knew her weak points and always enjoyed exploiting them to his advantage. He ran a hand from her arm to her stomach. "You never answered me. How do you feel about kids." She looked up at him, making a face._

"_I already told you, the only way I'll ever have those little hellions is if I have a ring on my hand." She looked down slightly; a soft smile formed as she glanced back at him in what she hoped was a coy look. "And if I have the right guy as the daddy."_

_Nega-Launchpad smiled then kissed her neck again, reaching under a pillow, feeling for the small wooden box. Just as his fingers felt its edge, the room door slammed open, Negaduck in the doorway, looking annoyed._

"_I yelled for you knobs five minutes ago. There's a gallery opening and I want to get there before the ribbon cutting so I can see all their faces when they see the art gone. Then we can head over to the old folks home and steal their walkers." The two of them nodded quickly as he turned to go. "Oh and another thing. If you want to wrestle and kill each other, that's fine, but not in my house." With that he slammed the door, his footfalls fading down the stairs._

_Nega-Kat exhaled, looking back up at Nega-Launchpad, chuckling. Slipping out from under him she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on as she walked to the door. "See ya down stairs babe." Nega-Launchpad sat up as she closed the door, the box in his hand. He sighed as he stood quickly depositing the ring box in his room. Quickly getting dressed, he joined them down stairs._

Nega-Launchpad sighed as he clicked the box closed. The only other ones who knew his plan to marry Nega-Kat had been Pinky and eventually Negaduck. Nega-Goslyan had been thrilled, imagining a fairy tale wedding and hinting that if they moved out, perhaps she could come with them. Negaduck had been less then happy with the idea of his second being tied down. Then all the plotting began with Nega-Kat to over throw their boss.

The idea of marrying her seemed absurd to him now. He still couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if things had just gone in his favor. Sighing, he closed his eyes, listening to the silence of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck smiled, pleased with himself. He had just gotten Emily to sleep and was about to lay her down when the house shook. Emily began crying again, screaming louder then before. Growling, he passed her off to a nanny, walking down the hall to a security room. Looking over the monitors he soon found the problem. The door to dungeon was blasted open allowing his "guests" to escape. He yelled in anger when he saw Nega-Kat walk out of the room, with Darkwing and his knobs in tow. She turned and smirked at the camera as a purple orb formed in her hand and threw at it. The camera suddenly went to static.

"Hmm…seems old dogs can learn new tricks. I guess it's only polite to go and say hello in person!" He turned quickly going down the hall. As he passed Kats room, he heard her banging on the door, yelling to be let out. He paused, unsure why a sudden feeling of guilt crept into his chest then growled at himself. "I'm going insane." He unlocked the door and yanked it open, causing Kat to fall onto him. She looked up at him in shock as alarms began to sound.

"Where's my daughter!" she said, snapping out of it and went to push herself away from him, only to have him grab her arms and hold her there.

"If you try anything, I will kill you and _our_ daughter. Emily is in the nursery where you will stay till I come back. If I find you even tried to escape, you'll wish you had miscarried." He watched her face pale before he yanked her down the hall and opened the nursery door. Kat quickly broke away from him, taking the baby from the nanny. Negaduck walked up behind her, watching before turning her around and pulled her against his chest, minding the infant between them. He kissed her roughly before releasing her and walked out, locking the door again.

Kat stood in shock as he left, the baby still screaming her lings out before Kat regained her senses. Something was happening that left her feeling cold inside. Sitting down she rocked the baby till the crying stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega-Kat watched as the less then favorable prisoners escaped to wreak havoc on Negaduck and the city, the three Darkwings Ducks already ahead of them. Darkwing stood behind her, hoping his twin wouldn't disappoint. He rarely believed in sacrificing others for the greater good, but now was different. They weren't in his world and the woman before him was anything but honorable. He knew Negaduck would go after her first and he was counting on it. It was the only way to escape with Kat and the others back to his world and destroying that cake for good, hopefully sealing them off from each other. The only regret he would have would be leaving Nega-Goslyan here in this hellhole if he couldn't find her.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait long. Negaduck appeared at the end of the hall, laughing. His favorite chainsaw gleamed in the light with glee. Nega-Kat turned to him fully, smirking.

"Hey Negs, glad you could join the fun. It was getting boring without the guest of honor." She turned to Darkwing as Launchpad picked up Quiverwing. "Shall we?"

Darkwing smiled halfheartedly. "Ladies first." Nega-Kat chuckled as she turned back to Negaduck, forming a fireball and threw it at him. Darkwing waited till Negaduck jumped to the side before he fired a smoke pellet into the hall as he and Launchpad ran forward.

Smoke quickly filled the tight space as both a startled Nega-Kat and Negaduck began to cough. Darkwing ran up the stairs, a knot of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. He had never betrayed a friend before, but despite times called for horrible things. He could hear Nega-Kats scream of rage, knowing the smoke was clearing.

Darkwing skidded to a stop at the doorway leading out of the dungeon, waiting for Launchpad to pass him before closing the door and destroying the electronic lock. "Dad, why did we leave her?"

"Gos, she wasn't a good person. But she can handle Negaduck while we get Kat and the baby and go home."

"But, she saved you. How can a person do something like that and still be bad?"

"You have a lot to learn in the hero business. Sometimes doing the right thing can hurt and seem wrong, but it's for the greater good." Quiverwing just nodded as they began to run again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega-Kat wiped the tears form her eye as the smoke cleared. Negaduck glared at her from the other end of the hall as she looked around for her support only to find herself standing alone. She screamed in anger as she relished they had left her. Her conclusion was proven further when she head the door above them slam closed. Negaduck began to laugh coldly as he calmly turned on his pager for Nega-Launchpad as Nega-Kat growled at him.

"Alone again toots? That's how it always ends for you. Your "friends" always run to save their own skin; Launchpad betrayed you to me for a few grand and the only way out is blocked by me. I almost feel sorry for you. So, now onto business. What do you want it to say on your headstone?" He smirked as he started the chainsaw, revving it. Nega-Kat swallowed hard as she took a step back.

Never in her life had she let anything get to her, not when she was orphaned, not when Nega-Morgana tried to kill her or when Nega-Launchpad had given her plans to Negaduck and left her for dead. But now she felt, for the first time in her life, alone and afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's the next chapter in Darkness Seeping. In the next one comes the fight between Nega-Kat and Negaduck. Will Darkwing find Kat or returned to help the lesser of two evils? Will Nega-Launchpad return to aid his boss? Find out next time in the conclusion of "Darkness Seeping"!


	8. Blood, Sweat and Tears

I do not own Darkwing in any way

I do not own Darkwing in any way. I only own my characters I created for this story series. This is it, the last chapter for this story series. Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega Kat swallowed as Negaduck stepped closer to her, his chain saw revving heavily. The last of Darkwings smoke pellet faded from the air, leaving it clean. Never before had she felt this emotion that was fear. It balled in the pit of her stomach and rose through her throat, burning like she had to throw up. The revving of the engine combined with a ringing in her ears till it was deafening.

"_I wonder if I'll have a light at the end of my tunnel or if I'll just float in a black void. Then again, the devil must love me by now."_ She chuckled to herself at the morbid thought. Then again, she wasn't going to die like a dog and fall to her knees sobbing as she had seen so many do in the past. She was going to fight like a hellcat and try to tear his eyes out.

Negaduck watched her face. He was delighted to see fear in her eye. Then the emotion disappeared, replaced by a tiny smirk and her chuckling. He hated the sudden light of hope in her eye as she raised her hand up, probably to form another magical fire blast.

"Come one Negs, show me how much you hate me." She took off her eye patch with her other hand, enjoying the look of shock that crossed his face for a second before throwing a blast at him. It was time he saw what he was up against and she would enjoy every moment of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkwing ran down the hall, dodging household help as they ran about. Launchpad followed close behind with Quiverwing under one arm. They had checked every room in the hallway closest to the basement stairs and had yet to find the two people they needed to return home. "DW, maybe they aren't here. Maybe he moved them to another hideout."

"Then you and Gos go home and I'll stay and find her. I'm not leaving her behind." He skidded to a stop, hearing a baby crying down a side hall and took off toward it. He couldn't admit it to anyone yet, but he was attracted to Kat. He would do anything for her and protect her, if she would let him.

They stopped in front of a double door, padlocked from the outside. Quiverwing slipped out of Launchpads' arms and quickly went to the lock, picking it in only a few minutes.

Kat looked up when she heard the click as she tried to quiet the baby. The door opened to revel Darkwing and for some reason, Drake's roommate. She stood, smiling when the withered old woman stepped between them.

"You shall not enter without Lord Negaduck's permission." She cackled as she pulled a shotgun out from under her apron when a clang ran out in the room. The old nanny fell to the floor as Kat dropped a metal lamp to the floor, breaking it.

"You alright Kat?" Darkwing quickly went to her side, hugging her tightly. Kat blinked, surprised as she nodded. Launchpad looked out into the hall, chewing his lower lip.

"We need to go DW before anyone comes." Darkwing pulled away from Kat and nodded to his sidekick as he took Kats hand and moved, but finding her rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong?" Darkwing looked back at her, concerned

"I can't, he'll find me again and I think he meant it this time when he said he would kill me."

"He wouldn't, Nega Kat is handling him and when we cross over, I'll destroy the cake, trapping them here forever. He'll never hurt you again, I give you my word." She smiled as he said then, and then looked over his shoulder, turning pale as they heard a shotgun being pumped.

"Never say never, duck."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega Launchpad had been enjoying the darkness and silence of the run down house when his pager went off. The code flashed Negaduck's emergency code. This was the first time he had ever seen it and he felt cold inside. Standing quickly, causing the ring box to hit the floor, he looked at the slumbering pile of pink and left quickly. He may not see eye to eye with the man at the moment, but he was still his employer, and friend. He paused for a moment to contemplate that Kat was behind this then shook his head, knowing that this day would have come sooner or later. He failed to notice a pink flash behind him as he roared down the road

He quickly reached the place and ran inside to find it in disarray. The prisoners from the dungeon had been set loose some how and were destroying the place as Negaduck's army fought them off. He made his way quickly through the chaos when he saw people down a side hall, talking. To his mild amusement, he found Darkwing and his own look alike outside the nursery. Pulling his favorite shotgun out he walked behind them. He saw Kats face look at him, smirking as she went pale.

"Never say never, duck." He chuckled as Darkwing turned; a look to match Negaduck came on his face as he kept Kat and the infant behind him. "So, tell me. How did you escape? I'm dieing to know."

"Well, its thanks to Nega Kat. At the moment she's dealing with your boss. I think he's a bit out matched myself, but they can both rot for all I care at this moment. Now let us pass or I'll make you wish you were still under the rock you came from."

Everyone in the room that knew Darkwing stared at him like he had grown another head again. He had never said anything like that in his life and he seemed to mean it from the look in his eyes. Even with no ballistic weapons, he could still be a hazard with his smoke gun. Launchpad looked down as he felt Quiverwing grip his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nega Goslyan going to same thing to Nega Launchpad.

Both children knew this wasn't normal for Darkwing and were worried. Nega Goslyan looked up at Nega Launchpad, tugging his jeans to get is attention. He looked less then happy as he looked down, seeing the sugar princess.

"We have to help dad. They haven't done anything wrong, even thou I want a mother; I can't see someone miserable for my happiness. They have to go home and you have to help Lord Negaduck." She smiled sadly up at him as he blinked at her. He had never known the child had a brain in her marshmallow fluff head. And apparently, she was wiser then she let on.

A baby crying disrupted his musings. Looking up, he saw Kat trying to quiet the bundle in her arms, rocking it back and forth. Never in his career had he let anyone get away from him. He always took joy in others pain. A small voice keep nagging him that this was the one time he could turn a blind eye. It annoyingly sounded like Pinky. Growling he moved aside for Darkwing.

"Get out of here. If I catch you again, you're both mine. I don't care how much you throw at me or what Negaduck says, you'll be mounted on my wall." He turned and walked back down the hall, Nega Goslyan smiling at them before quickly following the imposing man.

Darkwing sighed, slowly relaxing then looked at Kat. "We need to go now." She nodded dumbly and allowed him to pull her out into the hall, Launchpad and Quiverwing following behind them. Darkwing wanted out of this loony bin before anyone else tried to stop them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nega Kat screamed in pain as the chain saw hit its mark on her side. She quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him back as an ark of blood followed in his wake. Pressing on the wound she stood, blood running from between her fingers and dripping on the once clean floor. Pain had always been a constant in her life, thou there had been a short break every now and then when she was with Launchpad, but those days were gone.

Staring at the man in front of her, she saw that he wasn't a senseless murderer as she had once thought, but a very sane and very dangerous man who would do as he pleased and not allow anything to disrupt the perfect disorder of his world. It was a sobering thought to only now understand what he was.

Negaduck smirked, seeing her looking off into space. He raised the chainsaw above him and revved it, the spinning teeth sending blood droplets everywhere. He took a step forward when he heard a clink then a pop before the chain stopped moving, the motor going dead. He growled in anger, tying to get it started again when he heard the coldest laugh he had heard yet coming from in front of him.

Nega Kat laughed hard, seeing his favored toy refusing to start for him. She held out her hand, forming a black fireball. "Oh, this is too funny. But a thought comes to me my dear Lord Negaduck. You have valued this world as your own 'personal playground'. Using it for your own amusement. I believe its time for you know what its like to lose these things that give you such joy." She tossed the ball up, laughing at his stunned look before he got the chain saw started again and ran at her. Nega Kat jumped back, slipping on her own blood when her eyes widened and looked down.

Nega Launchpad ran down the stairs in time to hear Nega Kat talking. It seemed like slow motion as he rounded the corner, Nega Goslyan next to him and watched Negaduck get the chain saw started again and run at her. Nega Goslyan gasped in horror as the spinning teeth made contact with Nega Kats stomach, blood spraying out. Even Nega Kat seemed shocked at the amount of blood as she looked down. She then looked past Negaduck, seeing Nega Launchpad before Negaduck pulled the chain saw out of her.

Nega Goslyan stood still, some of the blood having splattered her dress, the red spots growing as the material absorbed the liquid. She looked down, feeling the wetness on her, trying to understand what had happened.

Nega Kat hit the ground, shacking violently as Negaduck raised the chain saw to finish the job. None noticed the black burning orb overhead warping before it imploded on itself till it was to late. A shockwave went out, throwing them back as the wall crumbled on top of Nega Kat, trapping her under the rubble. Nega Launchpad slowly got up from off the stone steps and ran forward after a moment of shock, trying to dig her out. Negaduck sneered at him as he stood, wincing. Nega Launchpad took no notice as he pulled a large piece of stone away, finding Nega Kat and lifted her up to his lap, cradling her.

He gently wiped the blood away from her face, kissing her gently. Negaduck felt like vomiting till he saw the skin start to knit itself back together on some of her smaller wounds. Nega Launchpad continued to ignore him and he whispered softly into her ear.

Negaduck turned and saw his adoptive daughter standing still, looking at the blood on her hands and dress, seemingly in shock. It was a disturbing look on the girls' face that was normally too happy for her own good, but he would worry about it later; he had more important things to do at the moment then worry for the brats well-being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkwing and the others had just reached the main door when a violent shockwave hit the floor, sending them on top of each other. Kat panicked and did her best to shield Emily from harm. The baby once again began to cry. Kat tried to quiet the baby, rocking her gently as Darkwing helped her up.

"We need to run guys." He said as he looked back at Launchpad who nodded. The larger man scooped Kat up, causing her to squeak while Darkwing picked up his daughter. They quickly ran outside toward one of the cars in the oversized driveway, selecting one with enough room and piled in. Launchpad quickly hotwired it as Darkwing kept a look out for any of Negaduck's goons. The engine finally roared to life and Kat got the baby to quiet down again. They pulled away quickly as a large black assault vehicle just missed them before it came to a halt outside of Negaduck's once pristine home. Out poured heavily armed troops as they entered the house to quell the escaped prisoners.

Negaduck walked up the steps, finding a mini war going on in his entrance hall. A thought accrued to him as he raced to the nursery. He found the door open and felt his anger rising as he entered, finding only the old woman on the floor, a broken lamp on the floor next to her. He knew almost at once who had taken her. He saw red, turning and running outside, finding skid marks from a car going down his drive way. "People are gona die tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Launchpad drove carefully but quickly, trying not to attract attention to them. Quiverwing was smiling at the baby in the back seat as Kat showed her how to hold its head. Darkwing was silent, looking in the rearview mirror at them, then felt guilt rolling up his chest from his stomach. The bakery was only fifteen minutes away form them; their freedom so close and he had the urge to go back for Nega Kat. He knew that doing so would put those around him in more harm.

He silently prayed to whatever god was in this twisted reality would allow him the time they needed to escape. He relaxed as the building came into view in front of them, Launchpad coming to a halt. They quickly got out of the car when Darkwing heard the faint, familiar noise of the Troublemaker coming towards them

"We need to go now, Negaduck's caught up to us." Kat looked in the direction he was looking, biting her lip before following Quiverwing inside.

Before them stood the massive cake that connected their worlds, it's frosting giving it a deceiving look to what it really was. Launchpad went up first, carrying Quiverwing as Kat followed behind, and taking care of supporting the baby as she climbed the ladder. Darkwing followed behind her, getting his smoke gun out as the door burst open under the weight of the Troublemaker hitting it.

Darkwing turned, aiming at him as Negaduck took aim with his shotgun. No one moved as the stand off dragged on for a few minutes, Negaduck aiming back and forth between Kat and Darkwing. Launchpad took a step up only to have buckshot just missing him and Gos.

"They aren't part of this Negaduck." Kat yelled at him as she swallowed, looking at the baby in her arms. "If you let them go, I'll stay with you. I wouldn't fight, just let them go."

"You think this is what this is about now? I always get what I want and if not, I destroy it so no one else can. That's all you ever were, a pretty thing to add to my collection. Not to say this all hasn't been fun, but the games over." He smirked at the look on her face. What could she have been expecting? Love? If the twit had actually thought he cared about her, she was crazier then he was.

Darkwing growled, his trigger finger twitching. He would only get one change, hoping it would surprise Negaduck and allow them to escape. He pulled hard twice, firing two pellets from the gun. Gas filled the room quickly, causing Negaduck to fire.

"Move!" Darkwing moved quickly over Kat incase the stray buckshot went towards her and Launchpad pushed the lid off the cake, the purple gas and smoke mixing with the yellow and green glow from the portal. Launchpad fell in, still gripping Gos, tumbling back toward their rightful world. Darkwing gently pushed Kat forward, not knowing how long the smoke would last.

Below them Negaduck was coughing and wheezing as he inhaled the smoke. He looked up, his eyes watering slightly trying to find their outsides and laughed, aiming again. Darkwing heard the laughter and pushed Kat hard up the rest of the ladder toward the portal. A shotgun blast rang out through the area, followed by Kats scream and Emily's cries as they tumbled forward into the portal, Darkwing kicking the ladder as he fell in.

Launchpad stood waiting on the other side, nervous. He had heard the shot and screaming when the cake spit them out on this side. He was about to climb back up when the cake spit out Kat and Darkwing. He moved quickly, catching them. The first thing he saw was blood on Kats back, dreading what he would find. He looked at Gos, nodding. "Do it now before he follows!"

Quiverwing nodded and hacked the legs of the old table with an ax. The table groaned, falling to the side. The massive cake toppled over, breaking apart as any normal cake would before it began to violently pull itself into the portal it once housed till there was a pop and it was gone. She turned smiling till she saw the blood, the smile slipping off her lips. "Dad!" She ran over and Kat groaned, sitting up, kissing Emily's forehead.

Launchpad checked Darkwing, seeing the blood was coming from his back. Kat gasped softly, relishing he took the shot meant for her, her eyes watering. Launchpad bit his lip as he felt for a pulse, removing Darkwings mask without thinking. Kats eyes widened as she saw who was really the duck behind the mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck had just put the ladder back against the cake and made it half way up when it began to shake violently. He kept a firm grip on the ladder till the shaking stopped, the lid snapping closed on the cake. He climbed the rest of the way up, grabbing at the sugar roses on the cake and came away with icing and cake sticking to his fingers. He yelled in frustration, clawing the now real cake, finding his access gone. He continued to yell as he kicked the top of the cake off, pulling out an auto gun from nowhere and shot into the cake, destroying it further. He jumped off the falling ladder in a rage, destroying the contents of the room in an attempt to inflict some kind of damage but felt unsatisfied.

Never had Darkwing outsmarted him, the clown was probably lucky to get his shirt on without help and now he had sealed him back in his world, probably forever. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly.

He turned, walking to his bike and drove off back to his destroyed home, the thoughts of breaking _his_ Kats neck over and over a tempting thought. "Oh yes, tonight will be fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 years later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat yawned, and sat up, looking around the dark room. It was well past midnight, and the crickets were chirping happily outside. She stood, walking across the hall to her daughters' room and looked in, smiling at Emily who lay on her side, a bear held in a headlock by one chubby arm. Walking in, she fixed the blanket covering her and looked out the window, her heart almost stopping as she saw a shadow with a wide brimmed watching her from the lawn below. She relaxed and opened the window completely, leaning out as a grappling hook hit the tree outside the window.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. Next time be where I can see you." She glared mockingly at the duck now sitting in her tree. Darkwing chuckled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I was on my way out and was making sure everything was all right here. You know I worry." Kat smiled at him, crossing her arms.

"With the 'Terror who Flaps in the Night' watching over me, what do I have to worry about." Darkwing gave her a look, remembering the nightmares she had the first few months back. He and Goslyan had stayed with her during the nights when the dreams had gotten especially bad; trying to assure her that Negaduck was gone forever.

"I'm just making sure. I care about you." He smiled, embarrassed as he felt himself blush softly. Kat leaned out fully and he met her half way as they kissed softly.

"And I care about you Drake. Now go before the city burns down of something." He chuckled deeply and slipped out of the tree, disappearing into the shadows in her backyard. She pulled herself in and closed the window, rubbing her arms. As much as she knew that Negaduck was trapped, she still left uneasy at times.

Turning around to Emily, she sighed happily, picking her up causing her to fuss and went back to her room, lying down in bed. She kissed Emily's forehead as Emily slipped back into sleep. Kat yawned and curled around the child, thinking of Goslyan's 13th birthday the next morning and smiles, closing her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it. The final chapter in this series. I'm evil aren't I? But what of Nega Kat and the Negaverse you ask? Oh, I'm sure that in the next week we'll be seeing them again. I promise you…..Till then, happy reading.


End file.
